2013 Atlantic usercane season
The 2013 Atlantic usercane season was an annual event in usercane formation. The season was slightly below average. 9 named storms formed, 3 of which were hurricanes. The 3 hurricanes were all major category 5 hurricanes. The strongest storm - Hype, remains the strongest usercane in history with maximum sustained winds of 215 mph and a minimum pressure of 860 mbar. Classification *Category 5 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW bureaucrat. *Category 4 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW administrator. *Category 3 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW junior administrator. *Category 2 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW Chat Moderator with rollback rights. *Category 1 hurricane: An active and unbanned HHW Chat Moderator without rollback rights. *Tropical Storm: An active HHW user that does not have the "new editor tag", without user rights. An autopatrolled users falls at the upper end of this category usually. *Tropical Depression: A new HHW user with at least 5 edits, OR an inactive HHW user that has never had user rights. *Subtropical Storm: An active HHW user that previously had user rights and has been demoted from a position of power, OR A returning retired HHW user that previously had user rights. *Subtropical Depression: A user that meats the criteria for a tropical depression, but retired and returned with less than 10 edits. (Very rare) Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:550 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:18/05/2013 till:31/05/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:18/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2013 till:31/05/2014 color:C5 text:Hype (C5) from:31/05/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:TS text:Paide (TS) from:03/06/2013 till:31/05/2014 color:TD text:Fool13 from:16/06/2013 till:31/05/2014 color:C5 text:Ryne (C5) from:30/06/2013 till:14/05/2014 color:TS text:MachoELMO (TS) from:12/07/2013 till:31/05/2014 color:TS text:Ken (TS) from:05/08/2013 till:20/12/2013 color:TS text:Cyclonetracker (TS) from:12/08/2013 till:14/08/2013 color:TS text:Timbo2000 (TS) from:18/08/2013 till:31/05/2014 color:C5 text:Dwight (C5) from:22/11/2013 till:31/05/2014 color:TS text:Erickivanhernandez (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:18/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/05/2014 text:2014 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Hype (Hypercane) |color2 = |type = C5 |category = Category 5 major usercane (NUC) |time = 17:00 UTC, July 14, 2017 |location = Near Bermuda |intensity = 240 mph, 841 mbar |movement = Stationary |image = Usercane Hype simdarren .png }} Tropical Storm Hype formed on May 18, the storm would then spend several months as a tropical storm before suddenly explosively intensifying into a Category 5 hurricane. In 2014 it peaked as a 195 mph Category 5 hurricane with a pressure of 880 millibars. In post-analysis, it was found to have peaked even stronger, with 200 mph winds and a minimum pressure of 866 mbar. In 2015 it would weaken down to a 180 mph Category 5 before eventually reintensifying back to near peak intensity of 190 mph and a central pressure of 881 millibars. Tropical Storm Paide Tropical Userpression Three (Fool13) Hurricane Ryne Tropical Storm MachoELMO Tropical Storm Ken (KenWM) Tropical Storm Cyclonetracker Tropical Storm Timbo2000 Hurricane Dwight Tropical Storm Erickivanhernandez Category:Past Hurricane Season Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Usercanes